


Ch.22

by xiutiepie



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Kudos: 2





	Ch.22

其实还有件事金珉锡有些犹豫要不要告诉边伯贤，最终还是没能说出口

朴灿烈的易感期会突然变严重，是被他诱发的

刚开始从家庭医生那儿听说时金珉锡也吓了一跳，医生也说了这是极少数的例子，即便是信息素匹配度极高的Alpha跟Omega也不一定会发生这种状况，只能说或许还有些别的他们不知道的原因

金珉锡一向不爱揣度别人的心事，即便是大家心知肚明的事，只要本人没有亲口承认他就不愿意先说破，更何况今天看边伯贤这个态度就知道这两人根本还没理清自己的感情，再告诉他这事只会让事情变得更复杂

一段感情里掺杂了任何多余的东西都可能变质，金珉锡只希望这些傻弟弟们都过得好、少些烦恼，他看着是真舍不得

但他也知道这种事只能给孩子们自己解决，他这个大哥能做的，就只有让他们靠着哭一哭了

*

边伯贤的症状断断续续了好几天，虽然没有朴灿烈那样严重到没办法工作，但偶尔拍摄途中还是会突然不舒服，但好在被监督着每天照三餐吃药和12点前关灯睡觉，一个星期后人就活蹦乱跳的了

也不知道是不是因为这一个星期自己除开没行程点日子都睡得早，边伯贤总觉得好像哪儿不太对劲却又说不上来，终于在某天晚上发现了问题

“吴世勋呢？最近怎么老是不见人？”

金钟大一面刷手机一面懒懒地回他，“你忘啦？世勋出演的那部网路电影开拍了，因为拍摄场地远他常常半夜就出门了所以和你没碰着吧。”

“电影？啊...你说独孤？”

怪不得这几天清净得不行，原来是有行程了就没时间理自己了呢。边伯贤撇撇嘴，又赶紧收回来

“嗯啊，听说有打戏呢，昨天还跟灿烈练习来着...对吧灿烈？”

“诶？”朴灿烈从厨房探出头，手上还拿着颗削了一半的土豆，“谁叫我？”

“我说！你昨天不是和世勋练打戏的动作吗！”金钟大扯着嗓门重复了一遍，把躺在旁边看电视的金钟仁吓得哀叫一声，皱着眉回房间躲开吵闹的哥哥们

“啊～吴世勋那小子，那哪叫练习啊根本是纯粹打我吧！”

Alpha那一脸无辜的样子让边伯贤笑了出来，见好朋友完全没有同情自己的意思，Alpha握着土豆跑到客厅可怜兮兮地向边伯贤展示自己小腿上淡淡的瘀青，“你瞧！都瘀青了——”

和朴灿烈剧烈缩短的距离让边伯贤下意识向后退，退到一半突然想起金钟大还在旁边，动作硬生生给打住撑在原地，脸是面向了朴灿烈但眼睛完全无法直视对方

尤其是昨天金珉锡和他说了那些话之后，他现在一看到朴灿烈脑袋就开始暴走

找一个Alpha？他吗？自从发觉自己喜欢上朴灿烈，在为了隐藏内心情感跟维持成员间的正常互动已经费了边伯贤太多的心力，他压根儿没想过要跟朴灿烈发展出什么结果，更别提标记和那些羞死人的事情了。但现在一被旁人提起，又无法遏止内心开始发展出一些有的没的想法

一转念又想起那天晚上在朴灿烈房里的情景，虽然瞬间的确被打击到了，但他也知道，这就是朴灿烈啊，这个明明怕痛还硬在手上刺了两个月亮，就为了展示给不敢刺青的自己看看这不是什么可怕的事，一直温柔又残忍的，可爱的男人

“伯贤？伯贤、怎么了？”

朴灿烈伸手在走神的朋友面前晃了晃，手上的土豆一个没拿稳飞了出去，好巧不巧砸在了金钟大手机上

“啊～呀！朴灿烈你干什么呢！！”

“欸？抱歉抱歉哈哈哈哈哈”

金钟大愤怒的把土豆扔回去，被闪过之后两人闹哄哄的打闹起来，正好被从厨房出来找人的都暻秀撞个正着

“朴灿烈，请问你削一颗土豆要花多少时间？”

“阿尼，暻秀啊你看看，这土豆我削得不错吧虽然只削了一半——啊！别、别拉耳朵啊暻秀呀——！”

“啊真是、为什么这样对我...”目送小伙伴被拎回厨房，结束玩闹的金钟大咕哝着又缩回沙发继续已经持续一个早上的刷手机活动，边伯贤好奇的靠过去看了眼，看见画面上有满满都是自家大哥的照片就咋舌

“呀金钟大，你在干什么？”

“喔？啊你干嘛看我的手机！”金钟大用波浪单音抱怨道，却没有收起手机，似乎也不是真的怕人看见，“看了不就知道了吗...这是珉锡哥的照片啊。”

“这些都是你拍的？”

“阿尼，这是一个饭拍很厉害的爱丽的SNS，我借经纪人哥的帐号存图片。”

“...”

边伯贤沉默了下来，用手撑着脸看着专注于存图的金钟大，表情有点复杂。良久，忽然蹦出一句话来

“你凭什么跟珉锡哥在一起？”

他说话的声音不大，却把金钟大扎扎实实吓着了，整个人冻在哪儿瞪大眼睛看着边伯贤，乍一瞧还以为是定格画面

“你、你刚刚说什么？”

边伯贤站起来走向沙发，把一个抱枕揽在怀里然后在金钟大边上坐下，面无表情的开口，“我是说，你有什么好的，为什么可以让珉锡哥喜欢上你然后交往——你别这样看我，我可没有跟你竞争的意思，完全没有。”

金钟大似乎真的被吓得不轻，好一会儿才缓过神来弄清了朋友说这话的意思，一脸劫后余生的拍拍胸口又捶了下边伯贤的肩膀嚷嚷道，“你说话倒是说清楚点啊！我还以为你也喜欢上珉锡哥了呢～！”

“...”说怎么可能好像对金珉锡有点失礼，所以边伯贤选择沉默

“嗯～要说为什么，就算你这么问我也答不上来啊？”金钟大嘟着嘴，有些苦恼的抓抓头，“我告白了，珉锡哥接受了，那就表示我们互相喜欢嘛，我要怎么跟你解释？如果你是想知道我的魅力应该去问珉锡哥才对吧？”

边伯贤因为朋友的根筋的发言翻了个白眼，“谁想知道那种东西...我不是这个意思，决定告白的时候你在想什么？不怕被拒绝？”

“怕啊，如果被拒绝可就连普通哥哥弟弟相处都做不到了，那时候说话声音都在抖呢。”

“那你确定他喜欢你了？”

“当然不确定啊，这种事怎么可能提前知道嘛。”

“可、可是...不确定的话为什么要告白？你不是害怕吗？”

边伯贤不懂，真的不懂，甚至有点生气。告白失败的话就什么也不是了，他知道金钟大胆子大，但这种事怎么可能这么轻易就——

“这跟告白有什么关系吗？”

“什么？”边伯贤抬头，好像很怀疑自己听到的话，但金钟大只冲他摇摇头

“我是不确定珉锡哥喜欢我，可我也不确定珉锡哥不喜欢我啊。”

“虽然很害怕被拒绝，可是只要想到成功之后幸福快乐的日子突然就充满勇气了，很神奇吧？像魔法一样，然后就真的在一起了呢。”

“可是你怎么知道之后的日子真的会幸福...”

“呀边伯贤，不试试看怎么知道会有多幸福？”亮晃晃的画面一下子冲到眼前，边伯贤吓了跳，稍稍后退才看清手机上显示的是上一次日本巡演玩游戏的时候，金珉锡和金钟大抱在一起笑得非常开心的照片，边伯贤抬头，正好对上金钟大充满笑意的眼睛

“跟喜欢的人一起牵手、吃饭、睡觉、就算只是他对着你笑就是世界上最幸福的事喔。”

边伯贤看着照片，又看着金钟大，突然心里一阵酸，说不出话来

“当然还有更幸福的事可以做啦，不过边伯贤你还不用知道。”

“...让感动维持三秒很难吗金钟大？”

tbc


End file.
